


Пленники Нью-Йорка

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Subways, canon-verse, recovering bucky, sad Steve, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: - Здравствуйте, - поздоровался мужчина, на что Стив моргнул. Одно дело, когда в метро кто-то просто кивает незнакомцу в знак приветствия, и совсем другое, когда этот кто-то начинает разговор. – Я веду проект «Жители Нью-Йорка», вы не возражаете, если загружу ваше фото на наш сайт?илиБаки и Стив находят друг друга через «Жителей Нью-Йорка».





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prisoners of New York](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489331) by [thecommodore_squid (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thecommodore_squid). 



> Спасибо [Hope](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriousmindedgeek) за бету <3
> 
> [«Жители Нью-Йорка»](https://www.instagram.com/humansofny/) (англ. Humans of New York или HONY) – это проект американского фотографа и блогера Брэндона Стэнтона. В блоге, запущенном в 2010 году, публикуются портреты людей на улицах Нью-Йорка и отрывки разговоров об их жизни. На основе блога была издана книга Humans of New York, ставшая бестселлером.

Кое-что малоизвестное о Стиве Роджерсе:

Он абсолютно презирал Нью-Йорк.

Город, который провонял мочой и кишел беспринципными, аморальными ублюдками. Город, словно перегаром, пропитанный финансовыми скандалами, на которые закрывают глаза, пока многочисленные разочаровавшиеся бедолаги утопают в бедности. Этот город – настоящая ловушка. Стив Роджерс родился и вырос в Бруклине. Стив Роджерс родился и умер в Бруклине.

Он ненавидел город и то, как его заполонила ностальгия – как отчаянно город пытался засосать Стива назад в прошлое. А этого он абсолютно не мог себе позволить.

Но самым нелюбимым его местом была подземка.

Метро кричало обо всем, что изменилось за гребаные семьдесят лет, но и достаточно напоминало о прошлом, чтобы причинять боль. Неизменным осталось то, что все люто игнорировали друг друга. На удивление, только это Стиву и нравилось в метро.

Естественно, что именно здесь он проводил больше всего времени в XXІ веке. Это был его излюбленный способ самоистязания.

Стив сидел в углу, безучастно уставившись в темное окно.

На колене лежал забытый скетчбук. Думать о том, на какой странице тот был открыт, не хотелось.

Вагон заскрипел, резко остановился, и Стив перевел взгляд на толпу. Поправка: Стиву нравилось еще кое-что в метро. Полный игнор всех и вся и блаженная анонимность. Люди сливались в одну общую массу, то двигаясь едино, то разбегаясь. Самый узнаваемый танец пешеходов Нью-Йорка.

Стив отметил всех вошедших на остановке пассажиров, определяя уровень угрозы. После он снова уставился куда-то в пустоту невидящим взглядом. Голова запрокинулась назад, стукнувшись о стенку вагона, и Стив на мгновение закрыл глаза.

Встрепенувшись, опять уставился в окно, все так же ничего не видя перед собой.

Рядом сидел мужчина. Стив, как и полагается, его игнорировал (потому что именно это навсегда останется неизменным в нью-йоркцах), но тот кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание. Стив нахмурился: мужчина смотрел на него, ожидая чего-то. Турист, наверное. Стив поерзал на сидении, стараясь спрятать свой блокнот.

\- Здравствуйте, - поздоровался мужчина, на что Стив моргнул. Одно дело, когда в метро кто-то просто кивает незнакомцу в знак приветствия, и совсем другое, когда этот кто-то начинает разговор. – Я веду проект «Жители Нью-Йорка», вы не возражаете, если загружу ваше фото на наш сайт?

Стив взглянул сначала на камеру, а потом на лицо незнакомца. Мужчина хотел показать фотографию, и Стив опустил глаза на собственное фото. Вид у него был очень… грустный.

Стив прочистил горло.

\- А что такое «Жители Нью-Йорка»? – спросил он, стараясь сгладить горький изгиб губ.

Мужчина улыбнулся.

\- Это проект такой. Мы ходим по городу, фотографируем встречных прохожих, чтобы показать их фотографии в сети. Обычно мы еще просим что-нибудь сказать, чтобы добавить цитату, - легко объяснил он.

Стив нахмурился.

\- Мне нужно сказать что-то стоящее? – уточнил он.

\- Вас удивит, как простые слова могут стать отличной цитатой.

Стив уставился на пол и сказал:

\- Ага, хорошо, - он честно пытался выучить этот протокол действий, когда дело касалось Интернета.

\- Здорово! – довольно воскликнул мужчина. Он кое-что проделал с телефоном и спросил. - Что вам нравится больше всего в городе?

Губы у Стива дернулись вверх, но радости за этой улыбкой не было. Не сдержавшись, он глянул на нарисованного Баки в скетчбуке на колене.

\- А можно я отвечу на другой вопрос?

\- Да, конечно, - без запинки подхватил мужчина. – Ваше самое счастливое воспоминание? 

Стив горько рассмеялся.

\- А другой вопрос можно?

Человек моргнул, в глазах появилась жалость.

\- Ох. Хорошо. Ага. Хм… Куда вы направляетесь? – он кивнул в сторону вагона, будто уточняя. Поезд, словно ненасытное существо, сновал под кожей города, требуя новых и новых пассажиров, чтобы утолить голод. Да здравствует Великая Подземка.

\- Никуда, - ответил Стив, пожимая плечами.

\- Это как?

Стив осунулся, будто сдуваясь.

\- Чаще всего я просто сижу в вагоне, - объяснил он, проводя рукой в воздухе.

\- Могу я спросить, почему?

Стив сглотнул и закрыл скетчбук, пока не успел еще раз посмотреть на Баки.

\- Мне это помогает вспомнить, где я и когда.

Мужчина кивнул, хоть, конечно, и не понял. Он посмотрел на блокнот Стива.

\- Вы рисуете?

\- Немного, - уклончиво ответил Стив. Обычно он рисовал случайных попутчиков в метро. Так он будто становился ближе к миру. Глупая затея, но Стиву казалось, словно он находится где-то вдалеке от всего происходящего, и приглушенное ощущение мира вокруг на бумаге превращалось в четкие линии реальности. Только в такие моменты все снова приобретало фокус и смысл. Сегодня он перестал рисовать, как только понял, что набросал на бумаге такое родное лицо Баки.

Мужчина, должно быть, догадался, что более развернутых ответов на вопросы он не получит.

\- Спасибо, что уделили мне время, - поблагодарил он, вставая и широко и невозмутимо улыбаясь.

Стив остался сидеть в вагоне следующие восемь станций, прежде чем вышел из метро. Остаток пути до Бруклина он прошел пешком.

________________________________________

Наташа прислала Стиву сообщение с ссылкой на твит.

Пройдя по ссылке, Стив увидел фотографию себя, пустым взглядом устремленного в окно. Он выглядел напряженным и отдаленным. Фотография была красиво скадрирована, а единственный источник света в вагоне освещал другую половину фотографии, оставляя Стива в мрачном углу.

«Чаще всего я просто сижу в вагоне. Мне это помогает вспомнить, где я и когда».

Стив долго смотрел на твит, даже не собираясь читать комментарии, все это дерьмо типа «это что, капитан америка???»

Спустя какое-то время он зашел на страницу «Жителей Нью-Йорка» и зафолловил их.

________________________________________

Баки Барнс несколько раз пролистал блокнот, прежде чем нашел нужную страницу.

Он немного расслабился, снова и снова перечитывая детали: «Бруклин времен Великой депрессии» - гласило название, написанное небрежным торопливым почерком. Ниже страница была заполнена записями о том, как выглядел Стив до сыворотки. До того, как началась война, и все пошло по пизде.

Сидя в переулке, Баки старался не обращать внимания на вонь мусора и мочи. За плечами от стены его отделял рюкзак, на руках – перчатки, а бейсболка была низко натянута на глаза.

Именно так. До сыворотки скулы у Стива были острые. Уже, аккуратнее. Красота, достойная места в какой-нибудь галерее. Сейчас скулы Стива тоже достойны галереи, но это другая красота. Он нацарапал незатейливую запись. Кое-что еще, что он теперь не забудет, если, блядь, перестанет терять чертовы тетради.

Баки провел пальцем по бумаге, заложил ручку, закрыл блокнот и подтянул колени еще ближе к груди - так, что все воспоминания в тетрадке были крепко прижаты к сердцу. Он обхватил колени руками и вздохнул.

\- Эй, - позвал кто-то, заходя в переулок.

Баки настороженно посмотрел на мужчину.

\- Можно я вас сфотографирую? Это для «Жителей Нью-Йорка».

Баки нахмурился.

\- Это что-то в Интернете?

Мужчина рассмеялся.

\- Ага. Это что-то в Интернете, - подтвердил он.

Баки задумался. С одной стороны, он может выдать свое месторасположение Гидре или Стиву. С другой – Баки легко успеет покинуть страну еще до того, как его найдут. 

\- Ну… - замялся он. 

Мужчина терпеливо смотрел на него, и Баки неловко заерзал.

\- Да, хорошо, - он прочистил горло и попытался ухмыльнуться - так, как это делал Баки Барнс. – Смотри только - красиво сделай.

Парень засмеялся и отснял несколько кадров, быстро щелкая затвором.

\- Мы обычно еще просим людей сказать что-нибудь, чтобы на сайт добавить цитату, - объяснил он, садясь рядом с Баки. – Как у вас дела?

Баки пожал плечами.

\- Нормально, - ответил он. Сейчас никто не пробовал промыть ему мозги, никто не пытал его. По сравнению с остальной его жизнью – колоссальное улучшение.

\- Вы местный? 

\- Ага. Вырос в Бруклине, но на какое-то время пришлось уехать.

\- Почему вернулись?

Баки уставился на колени и подумал о Стиве. Вместо того, чтобы сказать «грустные глаза Капитана Америки совершенно неотразимы», он признался:

\- Есть один парень.

Мужчина удивленно вскинул брови, явно заинтригованный. 

\- Здесь, в городе. Я ненавижу этот город лютой ненавистью, но тут живет парень, который, черт его дери, - мое сердце. Так что я не могу уехать, пока мое сердце – здесь, - объяснил Баки. Может быть, ему все-таки стоит позволить Стиву найти его с помощью Интернета.

\- Как мило, - произнес парень.

\- Не особенно, - пробубнил Баки, вспоминая последнюю их встречу. Да уж. Когда тебе промывают мозги и заставляют убить лучшего во всем мире друга – это очень мило.

\- А я думаю, мило, - не унимался парень.

Баки фыркнул.

\- Спасибо, - сухо поблагодарил он.

Парень поднялся.

\- Ну, не буду больше отвлекать от… от того, чем вы тут занимались. Спасибо, что уделили мне минутку.

\- Пожалуйста, - ответил Баки, стараясь понять, что же делать дальше.

________________________________________

Стив торчал в лаборатории Тони, бросая разные вещи в стены и пытаясь оставить вмятины или трещины, пока Тони с неописуемым восторгом наблюдал за происходящим.

Стив швырнул стул, и огромный кусок штукатурки упал на пол. Наконец-то.

Тони громко рассмеялся, чуть не падая на пол.

\- Какой же ты смешной, - задыхаясь, произнес он.

Стив пожал плечами и развернулся к почти пустому столу - им он наверняка сможет полстены разнести.

Но только он собирался это сделать, как раздался громкий сигнал из одного из компьютеров Тони. Тот просеменил к экрану и спросил:

\- Что стряслось, Джей?

\- Программа по распознаванию лиц кое-что засекла, – ответил Джарвис, каким-то образом умудрившись добавить нерешительности в голос. – Мне кажется, Капитану Роджерсу стоит это увидеть.

Стив подошел к экрану, пока Тони настукивал что-то на клавиатуре. Появился пост в твиттере, и Стив чуть не рухнул на пол от удивления.

У стены сидел Баки, пряча лицо в тени от бейсболки, и с убийственной, мрачной ухмылкой смотрел в камеру. Он был… На нем была надета куртка. Господи, он хотел согреться. Ему хотелось тепла.

\- Стив? – позвал Тони.

Стив прикрыл рот рукой.

\- Он в куртке, - произнес он так сдавленно, словно вот-вот расплачется или сделает еще что-нибудь настолько же унизительное.

\- Ты прочитал подпись?

Стив через силу перевел взгляд от лица Баки (да он же будто прямо Стиву в душу смотрел) ниже на подпись.

«Есть один парень. Здесь, в городе. Я ненавижу этот город лютой ненавистью, но тут живет парень, который, черт его дери, - мое сердце. Так что я не могу уехать, пока мое сердце – здесь».

Стив еще раз перечитал строки, оцепенев и стараясь понять. Баки… Баки только что назвал Стива своим сердцем?

\- Где он? – спросил Стив.

Тони посмотрел на него, прежде чем дать ему примерный адрес, который выудил из какого-то кода какой-то своей программы.

\- Осторожно. Не надейся впустую. Его там уже наверняка нет.

Стив кивнул и понесся на улицу.

________________________________________

Неделя прошла в безрезультатных поисках – все в радиусе мили от адреса, который дал Тони. Стив устало опустился на сидение в вагоне метро, направляясь домой, и не видя уставился на собственные запястья.

Кто-то сел рядом. Стив не поднял головы, но мышцы сразу расслабились, будто сработал подсознательный рефлекс, когда к нему прижалось твердое плечо.

Этот кто-то подтолкнул его. Стив поднял взгляд. Моргнул несколько раз.

\- Бак, - прохрипел он, замерев.

\- Привет, Стиви, - мягко поздоровался он. – Ты видел меня в Интернете?

Стив уставился на Баки, бегая взглядом по его лицу и стараясь запомнить каждую деталь, на случай, если у него опять все отберут.

\- Что? – переспросил он, понимая, что пропустил все мимо ушей.

\- В Интернете.

Стив снова моргнул.

\- Ты… ты не можешь на целый год исчезнуть, а потом… потом просто взять и появиться из неоткуда… - к своему ужасу, Стив понял, что голос начал дрожать от эмоций, и он уже не мог остановиться, - …со своим гребаным «он – мое сердце» на каком-то сайте в Интернете, ебаный ты мудак.

Баки виновато посмотрел на него.

\- Прости.

\- Да заткнись ты, не извиняйся.

Стив потянулся к нему, и Баки встретил его на полпути, обнимая. За семьдесят лет это было первое долбаное объятие. Они расслабились в руках друг друга, и Баки уткнулся лицом Стиву в шею.

\- Ты не соврал? – хрипло спросил Стив.

\- Нет. Ты всегда был моим сердцем, - пробубнил Баки ему в кожу, обнимая еще крепче.

Их можно было и так назвать. Долбаные родственные души. Они были сердцем друг друга. Точнее и не скажешь.

\- Как же я скучал, - прошептал Стив, стараясь сдержать слезы, потому что это было бы уже слишком.

\- Я больше никогда не брошу тебя, - хмуро пообещал Баки. – До самого, блядь, конца.

Они еще долго сидели в вагоне.  
________________________________________

Наташа писала что-то в телефоне, идя по Центральному парку чуть впереди Стива и Баки.

\- Эй, Нат. Мы с Баки пойдем мороженое купим, - сказал Стив, толкая Баки в плечо.

Наташа даже не оторвала взгляда от телефона.

\- Шоколадное, - решила она.

Баки закатил глаза, переплетая металлические пальцы с пальцами Стива, и потянул его к лотку с мороженым. 

\- Все хорошо? – спросил Баки, сжимая руку.

\- Ага, - ответил Стив. Он притянул руку Баки и поцеловал костяшки. Баки вздохнул, хоть ему в тайне и нравилось. – Я думал о том, что пора бы уехать.

\- Уехать? – нахмурился Баки.

\- Да. Ну. Переехать из Нью-Йорка. Я уже однажды пробовал. Почти сразу после Битвы в Нью-Йорке. Я поэтому был в Вашингтоне. Но как-то не срослось. Этот город всегда как будто был моей тюрьмой.

Баки кивнул, полностью его понимая.

\- Ага.

\- Я думаю, что смогу уехать только с тобой, - продолжил Стив. – Куда ты –туда и я.

Баки мягко улыбнулся.

\- И куда поедем?

\- Куда-нибудь, где нас никто не найдет, - Стив ответил, не раздумывая.

\- Я что-нибудь придумаю.

Они купили мороженое, вернулись к Наташе, которая смотрела на них со странным выражением лица.

\- Что случилось? – обеспокоенно поинтересовался Стив.

\- По-моему, я только что попала на тот сайт, который устроил вам первое свидание, - ответила она. Казалось, что ее это немного волновало.

\- Эти «Жители Нью-Йорка»? – сухо переспросил Баки.

Наташа кивнула.

\- Ага. Из ассоциации онлайн-свиданий биологически тридцатилетних ветеранов второй мировой.

Не удержавшись, Стив фыркнул.

\- Он попросил тебя сказать что-нибудь?

\- Ага.

\- И что ты сказала?

\- Все-то тебе расскажи.

________________________________________

[На фото: рыжеволосая женщина сердито смотрит на экран телефона, пока прохожие обходят ее стороной, отчего она напоминает скалу посреди бушующей реки.]

«Я жду, пока мои друзья перестанут признаваться друг другу в бесконечной любви, и надеюсь, что они когда-нибудь в этом веке принесут мне мое мороженое».


End file.
